


Housewarming Gift

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles get an apartment together, M/M, Stiles is a big jerk, The neighbors are very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My, uh, Stiles is in the other room. Unpacking." Stiles is not unpacking. Of course he’s not. Because he’s a giant <i>asshole</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> [Miki](http://ateenwolfrelatedurl.tumblr.com) again. She's a gift.

Derek’s got a hand down Stiles’ pants and his tongue curled under his earlobe when someone knocks on their door.

They’ve been in and out of the apartment for days moving stuff in and making sure things are where they need to be. Giving their friends tours and assuring John that they will be “Totally fine and in no need of your assistance, Dad, thanks.”

 

Now that they’ve finally got the place to themselves and have nearly finished unpacking - which is cause for celebration, okay - someone knocks on the door.

"You’ve gotta be kidding me."

They knock again.

Derek lifts his head from Stiles’ throat and shakes it slowly back and forth. “Nope. _No_. They’ll go away, right?”

"Derek, for shame! They’re probably our new neighbors. Go say hi. It’ll take like three seconds, c’mon. I’ll wait for you." He waggles his eyebrows and Derek huffs and climbs out of bed, dragging his shirt back on with a frown.

Stiles laughs him out the door.

When Derek opens their apartment door with a smile on his face, Mr. and Mrs. McDaniel are standing outside with a plate full of cookies. 

"Hi there! I’m Dave and this is Sharon. We’re you’re new neighbors and we just wanted to welcome you to the place!"

"Oh, how nice. Thank you. I’m Derek. My, uh, Stiles is in the other room. Unpacking." Stiles is not unpacking. Of course he’s not. Because he’s a giant asshole who is jacking off in the other room and moaning Derek’s name while Derek tries to talk to these nice people.

"Oh, that’s a shame. Well, when you two are all finished with that would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Uhh." All Derek can concentrate on is the _shick shick_ sound of Stiles’ hand gliding up and down his cock.

"Not tonight, silly!" Sharon gently pushes Derek’s shoulder and places her plate of cookies in his hands. "How about this weekend? Do you boys like fried chicken?"  
"She makes a mean batch of friend chicken, Derek. You’ll love it."

_Derek, oh._

Derek clears his throat loudly and nods his head. “That sounds great, Mr. and Mrs. McDaniel. Thank you so much. We’ll definitely be there, thank you. Um. I have to go help him with the…the, uh, bookcase. Thanks again!”

He slams the door a little harder than necessary and nearly throws the cookies onto the kitchen table in his haste to get back into the bedroom.

"Stiles," he hisses, throwing his shirt off. "You are the worst. What is wrong with you?”

Stiles just grins at him, still leisurely stroking his cock. “Yeah, yeah. Just c’mere and fuck me already.”

Derek does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog this you can do so [ right here ](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75774609285/um-maybe-sterek-with-derek-at-the-door-because)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
